Hurt
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Leave it To Beaver - Beaver has the house to himself and what happens when Beaver has a party? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Beaver is in high school, Wally is in college.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this show. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**October—**

It was a bright and shiny Monday afternoon when Beaver walked home from school with Larry.

"So Beav, when do your parents go out of town?"

"They leave on Thursday then come back on Tuesday and I'm going to try to stay up all night that week they are gone," Beaver told him.

"That's neat Beav!! I'll see ya, Beav," Larry said as he walked towards his house.

Ward walked through the front door as he saw June walking downstairs.

"Hi dear," June said as they kissed.

"Hi."

"You are home early!" she said happily.

"No dear, I am home on time."

"It's four o'clock already?" June asked as she looked at her watch.

"Yes dear. Unless you want me to leave and go back to work?" Ward teased as they both talked.

"I'm still worried about Beaver when we leave on Thursday," June said worriedly.

"Oh June, everything will be fine," he told her then Beaver walked in as he saw his parents embrace; they noticed he came in as he went upstairs.

Beaver walked downstairs as he went into the kitchen; he noticed Ward getting the plates from the cupboard and June cooking as Beaver held a book in his hand.

"Mom, I'm going to Richard's," Beaver said as Ward walked in from putting the plates on the table.

"What for Beaver?" June asked.

"I need an answer for a question and Richard said he understood the assignment when I talked to him in school," Beaver said.

"Well, Beaver why don't you call him?"

"Because his phone is busy and I wanted to get the answer before I forget."

"Okay but dinner will be ready soon, so hurry up," June told Beaver.

Beaver went to Richard's then came back in time for dinner as he got his answer which he got right. After dinner, Beaver went upstairs to continue on homework while Ward helped June with the dishes.

"So what do we do about Beaver? Should we have Mrs. Mondello check in on him or the Harrisons?" June asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they would be happy to check in on him even though I'm sure Beaver will be fine."

"Wish Wally were here to look after him," June said.

"June, Beaver is 14 years old and I don't think he'd like the idea of having a sitter even if it was Wally."

"I know. I wish he didn't grow up so fast," June replied as she handed Ward the last dish to be dried, then she continued. "Do you think you will have to do lots of trips?"

"No, but Fred told me at the office today that he would like to go on some trips for the company so I might have him take my trips." Ward said then continued. "I love to take trips when you come with me dear."

"Oh Ward," June said happily as they both went into the living room to read the paper while Beaver did his homework.

**Wednesday—**

June had gone to the grocery store as Ward packed his bag then an hour later Beaver came home school while Ward and June were putting the groceries away.

"Hi Beaver," Ward and June said.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Beaver said trying to hide the smile he had on his face.

"So Beav, what are you going to do while we are gone?" Ward asked.

"Nothing, just come home, eat, do homework, then go to bed."

"And don't forget bath," June reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that too."

Beaver then went upstairs.

"Nothin', just come home, eat, do homework then go to bed," Ward sarcastically mimicked Beaver speaking.

"Ward."

"What? I think he will have a party," Ward said.

"I know but I wish you would show that you trust Beaver," June said.

"You're right dear. When I was Beaver's age, my parents had left on vacation, my brothers, sister and I had a party. And to this day, we have no idea how they found out about the party."

A few hours later, after supper, Ward and June were doing the dishes as they talked about the trip.

"Dear, do you think we will be dancing in the ballroom?"

"Maybe but I'm sure your dresses will be fine for it since I will bring my suit for it."

"Oh, I talked to Marjorie who is going to be there with her husband today, they both are going to the mall there to shop and I'm thinking of going with her," June said.

"Go right ahead dear, you know where my checkbook is."

"Thanks dear," June said with a smile as Ward winked.

**Thursday morning—**

Beaver, Ward and June began eating as they talked.

"So Beaver, are you going to be okay here by yourself?" June asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine."

"Beaver, if you need anything you can call Mr. Bates or Mrs. Mondello or even Mr. Boothby and they can get what you need but I'm sure you don't need anything since your mother did the shopping," Ward said then continued, "The numbers are on the desk in the den.

"Oh, thanks Dad."

"Beaver, I will call you tonight to see how you are doing," June said.

"Okay Mom, well, I gotta get to school so see you Tuesday," Beaver said.

"Bye Beaver, have a good day and behave," Ward and June told him as they watched him leave.

"Ward, I don't want to go," June said.

"Oh, come now, Beaver will think we don't trust him if we decide you shouldn't go. Besides, everything will be fine," Ward told her.

"Okay, dear."

Shortly after the Cleavers left, Beaver came home and started on his homework in Ward's den. Beaver thought about what he wanted to do that night and while his parents were gone when the doorbell rang; he got up to get it.

"Hi!"


	2. Parents are away

"Hi Beav, this is Juliana, my girlfriend and this is her friend Patricia."

"Hi, Larry," Beaver said to Larry as he waved, then waved to them.

"Hi Beaver," Juliana and Patricia said.

Beaver let them in and the phone rang as he went to get it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Yeah, I'm doing homework and going to eat soon. Oh sure Mom,. bye Mom," Beaver said then hung up.

Beaver noticed Juliana and Patricia looking at each other funny while Larry snickered.

"That was my mom checking in," Beaver said.

"Yeah, mothers still do that. It's like they don't trust you or somethin'," Larry said.

"So Beaver, I heard you are having a party, is my friend Patricia invited?"

"Yeah, it's on Sunday," Beaver said then continued, "Larry you can come too."

"Thanks Beav."

"Why don't you have the party at night?" Juliana asked.

"Well, because it's easier to tell our parents that we are going to a friend's house in the day time and what would you tell your parents at night when you leave the house? What if they don't let you leave the house?" Beaver said.

"But Beaver, we could say we are staying at someone else's house," Juliana said.

"No, that wouldn't work because our parents would talk to the parents of the friend we want to stay with," Patricia said.

"Yeah, this is a good idea Beav," Larry told him.

"Thanks Larry."

"That's okay Beav, I wanted you to meet my girl and her friend. I'll see ya Beav," Larry said then they left.

The phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hello coach. No, sir, I'm not doing anything after school tomorrow, sir. Yes, sir. Want me to start practicing Monday? Yes, sir. Thank you sir."

After Beaver finished his homework, ate dinner; cleaned his dishes then went to watch TV.

**Meanwhile at the company dinner—**

Ward and June were in the ballroom with most of his co workers and their wives eating dinner as they talked.

"Ward, why do you seem distracted? Are you worried about Beaver?"

"No, dear, it's just—"Ward started then laughed as he looked at a woman who seemed to take a fancy to him by waving to him.

"What?" June asked annoyed as she turned slightly and noticed a woman waving to Ward.

"I'm sorry dear, you were saying?" Ward asked realizing June had noticed.

"Nothing Ward. Do you want to dance with the woman who is waving at you?" June asked.

"No, of course not! Do you want to dance?" Ward asked.

"I'd love to if it gets your mind off the other woman," she said sternly as they both got up.

"Okay dear," Ward said as they both went to the ballroom floor and started dancing but Ward teasingly acted like he wasn't interested in dancing with her.

"Ward, I wish you'd be interested in dancing with me but if you want to dance with another woman, fine," June said angrily as she stopped dancing and walked back to the table.

"Dear I'm sorry." Ward followed her then continued, "It's just she looks like someone I know from high school but I don't know if it's who I think it is."

"Who? Loretta Misch?" June teased as she sat down and Ward sat next to her.

"No, dear, not Loretta, she married a rich man and moved to Europe," he told her.

"How do you know that?" June asked angrily.

"Remember the high school reunion we went to? Tom told me since we were talking about the past and he mentioned it." Ward said then continued, "Besides, I don't even know if the woman is who she looks like."

"Fine."

"Dear, I'm sorry," Ward said as he realized that June was very upset.

"You should be and I want to go back to the hotel room, why don't you stay here and see if that woman is someone you know!"

"No, dear, I'll go up with you," Ward said as they both left to the room.

"Oh, well, that's very nice dear but I think maybe the woman wants to meet you since she left the same time we did," June said as she went in the elevator and Ward stayed with her.

They both got into the hotel room and June started to put her earrings and pearl necklace away in the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. She pretended she wasn't there as Ward got the door.

"Hello," Ward said as the woman who had been eyeing him appeared at the door.

"Hello, are you Ward Cleaver?" she asked.

"Uh, yes I am, do I know you?" he asked politely.

"Yes, we went to high school. I'm Belinda, and you went out with my sister, Lucy Johnson?"

"Oh, yes, I remember her; we didn't go out for long--." Ward knew what tragic thing happened to her but he didn't want to mention it since it might upset Belinda.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you."

"Thank you. Nice to see you too, are you with anyone?" Ward asked as June imitated Belinda talking in a sarcastic expression as she remained hiding.

"Yeah, with some friends but I'm not married or anything."

"Yeah, well—"Ward started then was interrupted.

"I was wondering if we could go out to dinner or something tonight since the night is young."

June covered her mouth in shock as Ward looked at Belinda in surprise.

"What?"

**A/N:** **Juliana, Patricia, and Belinda belong to me. **


	3. Busted!

No, I'm sorry. I won't. I am here with my wife and am very happy with her," Ward told her nicely.

"Oh, well, here is my number if you change your mind," Belinda said as she started to give Ward a piece of paper with her name and number on it but he refused it.

"Absolutely not. I love my wife and have been happily married for 19 years and I want to grow old with her."

A dejected Belinda returned to the elevator. Ward closed the door, as June walked out of the bathroom with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you go with her? And what happened to her sister?" June asked as Ward looked at her confused and wondered what was with June.

"Because I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed with you tonight dear. Her sister got into trouble with the law and died of a drug overdose," Ward said as he sat at the edge of the bed taking off his shoes.

"Oh," June said as she put on her nightgown then she and Ward slipped under the covers even though June was not in a cuddly mood.

**Sunday—**

Ward got up, saw June was still asleep as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, then after he got out of the bathroom June had gotten up.

"Morning dear," Ward said happily as June didn't say a word while she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Ward got dressed.

After she took a shower and got dressed, Ward got up from the chair since he read the paper to give June a hug but she walked away. Ward had ordered breakfast by calling for room service; he and June had finished their breakfast when Ward talked to June about the way she had been acting.

"June, is there something wrong dear?"

"No," she said tersely.

"Dear, I really don't think you'd be so upset about a woman remembering who I was and think that I would really go with her," Ward said.

"Ward, I don't want to talk about it," June said as she got up and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Mrs. Boothby and see what she's doing. Is that okay?" June asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, I just wonder if there is anything I can do to make you feel better."

"No, absolutely not!!" June hissed as she dialed the number then a few minutes later she left.

"Well, I'm always here for you when you want to talk dear," Ward said even though June had left the room.

Then a while later two of Ward's co-workers came to visit him as they both talked about the meetings and their wives.

**At the Party—**

Quite a few of Beaver's friends showed up at his house for the party since they were invited and they danced to some music. The chair was moved towards the den, the table that was near the chair was moved towards the window, the table near the couch was moved towards the fireplace and the couch was moved closer to the dining room table. Beaver was playing albums on the record player.

"Hey Beav, this is great. You are now on the team, your parents won't be back till Tuesday and this party is great!!" Gilbert said.

"Yeah sure is," Beaver said then talked to Jay, who was the older brother of one of the guests. Jay was a senior in high school and wanted to make sure there were no problems at the party since he didn't like the idea of the parents not being there and he was already 18.

"Hey, Beaver, this is a good party, the food is good and drinks are too," Jay said as his girlfriend walked up to them.

"Yeah, it sure is and I hope my parents go out of town more," Beaver said.

"Well, now, I don't think you should hope for that too much because, I'll tell you, my parents used to go out a lot and I did miss them even if I didn't want to admit it," Jay's girlfriend told Beaver.

"Oh," Beaver said then he walked away to start dancing with Patricia since Larry and Juliana were dancing as well.

"Hey Jay, we need some more food," Gilbert said as he came in from the kitchen.

"Okay," Jay said as his girlfriend went to get more food and drinks then came back awhile later as the guests just talked to each other about the community football team.

"So Beaver, did you hear that I am also on the team for the community football that you are in?" Larry asked.

"No foolin' Larry? What position?" Beaver asked.

"Left tackle," Larry said.

"Golly, this would be a nice surprise for my mom and dad when they come home on Tuesday. I had told them I didn't make the team a few weeks back for high school football, but I did make the team for the community football," Beaver said happily.

An hour later the kids were having fun as they talked then Gilbert noticed two people he didn't expect to see as he yelled out to Beaver.

"Uh, hey Beav!!?" Gilbert yelled out as Beaver was still dancing.

"Yeah Gilbert?"

"Alright kids, party's over!!" a voice was heard as everyone stopped when the music was turned off then they saw who turned it off.

"What's the big idea!!?" Beaver said as he turned and he saw who had turned off the music.

**A/N: Jay and his girlfriend belong to me. **


	4. Beav plays Football!

"Mom? Dad!!?" Beaver said confused as June went upstairs with her bag to her room.

"Everyone, go home. Party's over!! Beaver, go to your room," Ward yelled out then while Beaver went upstairs, the kids left.

Ward started to clean up when he saw two other people who hadn't left and they offered to help clean up the kitchen and move the furniture back as Ward reluctantly accepted. Once they left, he called Beaver into the den and spoke to him.

"Beaver, I am very disappointed in you and you should not have had this party," Ward said.

"Gee Dad, I had to, I was celebrating getting into the community football team with my friends. One guy was transferring and another is out for the year and that's why I had this party," Beaver said but he knew he was in real trouble.

"Well, you could have waited till your mother and I came back and we would have let you have the party."

"You're right," Beaver said.

"I want you to go to your room and think about what you did. You are grounded for the next two weeks, you come straight home from school."

"Dad?" Beaver said

"Yes Beaver."

"I don't want to drop out of the community football. I'm so excited for it," Beaver said.

"Fine, after football practice, you come straight home."

"Yes sir," Beaver said as he and Ward stood up.

"Beaver, who were the two people who didn't leave when I told the kids to leave?"

"One of my friend's brother and his girl. My friend really wanted to come and his brother wouldn't let him unless he went so I invited him and his girl so my friend could come," Beaver said.

"Beaver, you should not have done that and you should have told your friend he couldn't come. I don't like the idea of a stranger in my house when your mother or I are not home."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Dad," Beaver said then he went into his room.

After Ward and June had finished unpacking, Ward went to check the mail that was on his desk and June went to see what she needed to buy but she saw she didn't need anything. June went to sit on the couch to read the paper while Beaver sat in his room reading his book.

**The next day at school—**

"Hey Beav?!" Larry called Beaver as Beaver turned to look towards him.

"Hey Larry," Beaver said as a few of Beaver's friends approached him.

"So what happened? Did your dad clobber ya?" Gilbert asked.

"No, just grounded me and told me not to do it again," Beaver said then they walked to their classes.

"That's too bad," Larry said then they all went to their classes.

As the days went by, Beaver practice with the community league as he enjoyed it and felt like he got better.

"Ward, I don't want to go with you," June said.

"I know dear, I'll have Beaver stay with Gilbert since the company is expecting you. I already talked to Gilbert's folks and they don't mind having Beaver stay for the weekend."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it," June said.

"Why are you so upset? It's been a few weeks since we came home. Please tell me," Ward said then pleaded.

"No, and dinner is ready," June said as Ward called Beaver to dinner.

During dinner, June ate as Ward and Beaver tried to figure out what was upsetting her.

"Mom, are you still mad at me because I had the party or are you mad at Dad because I had the party?"

"It has nothing to do with you Beaver but I am disappointed in you having the party," June told him.

"Oh."

"Beaver, your mother and I have to go out of town again and you will be staying at Gilbert's house for the weekend," Ward said as June looked at him angrily.

"Yes sir," Beaver said then continued, "Where are you going?"

"Santee," Ward said.

"Wow, that's a long drive," Beaver said.

"That's why you are spending the night at Gilbert's on Thursday night then your mother and I will leave in the morning."

"Yes sir," Beaver said to Ward.

**Two weeks later—**

It was a Friday morning when Ward and June were getting ready for their trip. Beaver and Gilbert walked to school after Beaver had stayed at his house the night before, and talked about the practice game tonight.

"Are you ready for tonight's game?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah. I am having fun and I hope I can get on the high school squad next year."

"Yeah and I'm excited too," Gilbert said.

"I think we can beat them," Beaver said.

"Yeah but it's a good thing that our parents aren't going to be there," Gilbert said.

"Yeah."

**After school at the practice game—**

It was the second quarter as Beaver's team was leading 14-7 and they got the ball after the opponent scored a touchdown. The quarterback handed the ball off to Beaver who ran ten yards towards the end zone before he was tackled. The referees from the high school who wanted to be at the game as volunteers blew the whistle.

Beaver ran a few yards from the quarterback who threw him the ball; he turned and caught it. As Beaver turned a 115 pound linebacker tackled Beaver hard and he dropped the football as he fell. He fumbled the football as it rolled away from him and Beaver's teammates recovered the ball. Beaver was hit so hard that he didn't get up and everything looked very blurry to him and the whistle blew. He noticed the referee holding his arm out towards him but didn't know what was going on, Beaver said something the ref didn't understand as Gilbert ran over to Beaver.

"Hey, you look all funny," Beaver said.

The ambulance was called; a small one that looked like a station wagon arrived. The siren and light were on top, and there was just enough room for a gurney in the back part, accessed by a hinged door.

"Take it easy, okay. We are going to have you taken to the hospital," the referee told Beaver.

Beaver laughed at the referee as everything was still blurry then everything went black.

**A/N: Santee is a small town just outside of San Diego.**


	5. Wally's home!

Beaver looked around to see everything was white as he saw a skinny figure walking towards him. He peered at him curiously.

"Where am I?" Beaver asked himself as he saw people he hadn't seen in a long time; his grandparents, his uncle Harry who looked to be doing some work.

"Hello Beaver," a voice called out as Beaver turned to see the skinny figure he had seen stand before him.

"Hi Gus!!" Beaver said as he and Gus walked while Beaver continued, "Where am I?"

"You are in a cloud of unknown. I came down 'cause I saw that play and I thought you wanted a friend."

"Gee, thanks Gus." Beaver said then continued, "Do I have to decide if I want to go back down or stay here?"

"Yes," Gus said as Beaver looked down to see himself lying there with a nasal oxygen tube, an electrocardiogram hooked up to him to monitor heart rate, and a drain tube coming out of his head.

"Gus, why do I have a tube sticking out of my head?" Beaver asked.

"Because they did x-rays and saw you had swelling so they had to bring the swelling down."

"Oh. Are my parents here?" Beaver asked.

"No, but your doctor is as well as Wally. Your parents were called but it took a while since they had to find them in the ballroom and they had a long drive. So Wally happened to come to the house then he got a call from Eddie's father who was at the game."

"There's Wally," Beaver said as he noticed Wally walking over to him and holding his hand as he heard him.

"Hey Beav, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here. We reached Mom and Dad at the hotel and they are on their way home. I'll be here when you wake up," Wally said as he sat in the chair and leaned his head back.

The next day the swelling went down as the doctors did another x-ray to see it had dramatically decreased and he had no fractures of his head or spinal cord, so they took the tube out and Beaver had a white gauze on his head to keep it protected.

"Beaver, it's time for you to decide," Gus said as Beaver looked at him.

"It is?"

"Yes," Gus said as he walked backwards then turned around to walk away from Beaver as Beaver watched.

Beaver looked down to see June hugging Wally as Ward looked at Beaver then Wally gave Ward a handshake while June looked at Beaver.

"Oh Ward, you think Beaver will wake up?"

"Just have to wait and see," Ward said as he consoled June.

"How was the dance?" Wally asked.

"It was fine. Gilbert's dad called the desk at the hotel and took a bit to find us then we just came home after we heard. We were going to stay up late."

"You and Dad stay up late? 2am late?" Wally scoffed.

"What? Your mother and I were having a great time," Ward said.

"I wish I had stayed home," June said then continued, "I kept getting a bad feeling about something."

"Oh, June, it would have happened even if we were home, there was nothing you could do dear."

"I know dear," June said.

"Hey Mom, Dad, can you keep it down, I got a headache," a voice was heard.

"We aren't even loud, Beav."

Wally said not realizing what he had said then everyone looked towards Beaver and saw that his eyes were blinking from the light.

"Oh Beaver, are you alright?" June asked as she and Ward stood near him and Wally stood opposite of Ward and June.

"Yeah, I'm okay Mom, Dad." Beaver said then continued, "Hey Wally."

"I'm glad you are okay," Ward said as the doctor came in just to check up on Beaver as he made his rounds.

While Ward, June and the doctor talked, he wanted to keep Beaver in for a few days more to make sure there were no effects of the hit even though he would have a headache for a bit.

"Did we win?" Beaver asked.

"No, it was a tie," Wally said.

"Oh, I thought we could win that game," Beaver said then continued, "I saw Gus."

"Hey, I heard from Gilbert that you hosted a party a few weeks ago," Wally said as Ward, June and the doctor continued to talk. Wally continued, "You did?"

"Yeah I did. I miss him. Boy, I didn't expect Mom and Dad to come home. And Wally, Mom and Dad still don't know that I was dating Claire but we broke up," Beaver said.

"Boy Beav, that's really asking for it. I'm sorry you and Claire broke up Beav."

"Yeah and it was fun too. But it's okay Wally, you were right," Beaver said with a smile.

Ward and June approached the bed as Wally stood up and looked at his parents.

"Well, I guess we better get home so I can cook dinner then I'll come back and stay with Beaver tonight," June said.

A week later Wally left to go back to school as Beaver was allowed to go home. He had decided not to play on the community team since he felt June was still apprehensive about him playing even though June told him she didn't mind.

After Beaver had gone to bed one night, June and Ward were in their room watching TV as they talked.

"So how have you been feeling the last few days since Wally left?" Ward asked.

"Okay, I just wish he hadn't left," June said.

"Is that why you have been so upset the last few weeks, cause you miss Wally?" Ward asked as he put his arm around her neck as they lay in bed.

"Yes," June finally confessed as to what was bothering her.

"Oh honey, I know how you feel. Maybe when Wally is done with college, he might move back to Mayfield," Ward said then gave June a kiss.

"I know Ward but it just scares me that he's now grown up and we can't keep an eye on him like we did when he was growing up."

"Oh June. I miss him too and wish that he still lived with us so Beaver can behave and follow Wally's footsteps."

"I know but I hate for the house to be empty when Beaver goes off to college," June said.

They both cuddled and fell asleep.


End file.
